


There's Nothing in the World I Want

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can see more in Drake's performances than any of the fans ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing in the World I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for abusing_sarcasm's birthday scrapbook. Thanks to aki_hoshi for titling it for me.

Standing offstage at every show, I can see all of the things that make the girls scream for you.

They swoon for the way your hair flops over one eye, and the way you close your eyes sometimes to sing.

When you grin or swing your microphone out over the audience, the girls cheer in adoration.

During the more high energy songs, you sway your hip back and forth and I can almost hear thousands of hearts skip a beat.

They marvel at the way your hands seem to caress the guitar and make it sing out the notes in perfect unison to the velvety smooth of your voice.

But I can see more than that.

When your hair flops over one eye, I remember all the times that I heard my Gran complaining that you needed a haircut.

I see you shake the hair out of your eyes and it makes me think of how you look when you come into our bedroom after taking a shower and you shake the water out of your dripping hair.

During the most intense parts of the songs, when your eyes close in concentration, I think of how you look when you sleep, so peaceful and yet with a perfect sort of intensity.

When you grin at the audience I can see the way your eyes crinkle at the corners, and I know that you live for moments like this.

The hip twitch is one of my favorites. You sway back and forth and I remember what it feels like to hold those hips as they grind against my own.

Then I watch your hands, those perfect hands. I think of the ways those hands have touched every part of my body in skillful caresses.

And I notice things that your screaming fans never could, like the way you always tuck the front left side of your shirt into your pants or your belt because that's the pocket that you always keep things in.

I notice the way you never stand completely straight even though Mom and Dad have told you millions of times that it's bad for your posture.

It's all these things and more that I love about you, Drake. When I think of how my life would be different had I gone away to college, I remember how awful it would have been to miss all of these things.

But the most important thing of all, the thing that seals the deal every time, happens when the show is finally over. My heartbeat races when I hear that final thank you and you place your guitar on the ground.

"Joshie!" you yell as you run off stage and jump into my arms. "How did we do tonight?" you ask me and I know you want my honest opinion.

I grin at you and kiss you on the lips. "You were awesome!" I tell you and then run my hands down your sides, letting out a little groan, "and you were so sexy."

We may have our fights, and our tough spots, but its nights like tonight that I know, there's nothing in the world I could want more than you.


End file.
